criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Release Me From Death/Transcript
After hearing of Chelsea’s death, Diego and Hamilton rushed to the prison.. **Barb (pointing her gun): Stop right there!! Who are you?! **Diego (showing his badge): I’m Officer Diaz, and this is Officer Laurent, the war- **Barb (serious): Speak no more! I’ll lead you to the crime scene! Chapter 1 *Investigate prison yard (Victim identified: Chelsea Bloom) **Diego (shocked): Hamilton, look at her! She looks like she was cooked like a piece of chicken! **Diego (covering his face): The cause of death’s seems to be electrocution, and the murder weapon’s obviously these wires! **Diego (thinking): The guard that led is here had her guns with her... So I have serious doubts this ones hers.. someone else dropped it.... Diego (crossing his arms): Speaking of the guard, we should probably talk to her... *Speak to the female guard (1 star) **Barb (tapping on phone): Please wait.... I’ve got to answer that ca- Dayglo Satsuma plays on her phone... **Barb (embarrassed): Oh wait! Not that! Barb then answers a call... **Barb (on the phone): Yes boss! The cops have arrived.... Barb then turns to the officers... **Barb (serious): I know what you’re going to ask and no, none of the people in the building have witnessed the murder, or at the prisoners claim to... **Barb (crossing her arms): I suggest that you take a look at the cafeteria, as the victim is one of the cooks there... **Barb (smirking): Speaking of cooking, I’d fancy myself some strips of bacon... Yum.... **Diego (blushing): That was fast... It seems like the lady was already prepared for all the questions.... **Diego (crossing his arms): Anyway, since she suggested that we look at the cafeteria... I guess we know where we’ve got to go next... *Retrieve serial number (1 star) **Diego (happy): Good job, Hamilton! Now that we’ve got the serial number, lets give it to Bruno! *Send gun to Bruno **Diego (serious): Bruno, can you tell us the name of the guard that owns this gun... **Bruno (grinning): Of course, I would... Except it wasn’t a guard.... **Bruno (serious): The gun, it belongs to the warden herself, Mallory Banks! **Diego (confused): The warden? But what was she doing in the crime scene? **Diego (serious): Lets go talk to her!!! *Talk to Warden Banks (1 star) Dayglo Satsuma playing on the background... **Diego (blocking his ears): AHH!!!! Turn that shit off!!!! **Mallory (embarrassed): Oh! I’m sorry, I usually like to play Dayglo Satsuma when I’m in office duty.... **Mallory (scratching her head): Anyway, I’ve been expecting you.... **Mallory (holding her head): Nobody saw the killer, unfortunately.... **Diego (curious): Actually were not here to ask that question only... We were wondering... What is your gone doing at the the crime scene... **Mallory (awkward grin): Oh that! You see.... I usually like to patrol around the prison to see that everything’s fine.... You see... I was the one who found the body myself.... **Mallory (covering her face): Anyway, I’m afraid that I’ve got a lot to do, so I can’t talk for long... *Investigate cafeteria **Diego (thinking): Look that menu blackboard has Chelsea’s name on it “C. Bloom”, there’s another name too... But it’s kind of rubbed off.... **Diego (serious): Lets use your skill to retrieve the name! It could be a potential suspect! *Retrieve name (1 star) **Diego (thinking): So the name on the board is “F. Jawab”....... **Diego (shocked): “F. Jawab”! As in Fayzah Jawab!! The Moneyville robber! **Diego (crossing his arms): I’m not looking forward to speaking with her, especially after she tried to take us a hostages if it wasn’t for Hamida.... **Diego (serious): But lets go talk to her, though! *Speak with Fayzah (1 star) **Fayzah (grinning): Oh! I remember you! You were the guys I tried to kidnap shortly before my arrest! **Diego (eye rolling): And you failed!!! Don’t bring that up please! **Fayzah (smirking): Hey! Don’t worry! I’m a changed woman now! You can even ask the warden, she’s speaking with the judge, to see whether I deserve a lighter sentence for good behavior..... **Diego (disgusted): A lighter sentence? After killing two men and nearly causing financial problems to Grimsdale?! **Diego (crossing his arms): I’m guessing you’ve heard about Chelsea Bloom’s death, she was a helper of yours, I’ve heard... **Fayzah (twirling her hair): Yeah.... Poor Chelsea, she was a nice girl... Her being a part of the Dayglo Satsuma army says it all... **Fayzah (holding her head): It’s a shame not having her help me cook meals anymore... *Autopsy body (Killer attribute: Killer knows physics; Killer attribute: Killer eats bacon) **Hasuro (electrified): Oh! Hi guys!!!! **Diego (shocked): Hasuro! What happened to you! Your hair... I mean... It was always bouncy, but now it looks more than before! **Hasuro (awkward grin): Yeah..... I had no remove the electricity from the corpse somehow... So I used my hair.... Rozetta will be dealing with this.... But for now.... **Hasuro (smirking): I can tell the killer have studied physics from the murder.... And since no one would naturally speak of this... I asked Randall to speak to the suspects and ask them about this attribute for you.... **Hasuro (thinking): Anyway, I found another clue which you could deal with yourself: The killer eats bacon.. Later... **Diego (thinking): So far, the only suspect who spoke of bacon was a guard, but do you think tha- **Fayzah (happy): Oh! Here you are! **Diego (shocked): Fayzah! What are y- **Fayzah: I came here to tell you that the victim have had a visit, recently! Chapter 2 **Fayzah (happy): Oh! There you are!! **Diego (shocked): Fayzah! What are you- **Fayzah (serious): I came here to tell you something that may help in your investigation! **Fayzah (thinking): While Chelsea and I were cooking, she was pulled out of the kitchen this afternoon, for a visit from someone... **Diego (curious): So Chelsea had a visit? Hmm.... I wonder from whom..... Lets ho to the visiting room.. *Investigate visiting room **Diego (smirking): This looks like one delicious pie.... Why don’t we- **Diego (thinking): I see it was addressed to the victim, but from who.... Lets see dust the name written under the victim’s... **Diego: And that brooch seems to be for some kind of university... Lets check it for fingerprints.... **Diego (shocked): Look that disk! It’s broken! Usually these.... **Diego (blushing): Oh.... It’s electrical..... That means it must have been from the crime scene.... **Diego (holding a pocket knife): Wait a second... Diego puts the blade on the disk pieces... **Diego (holding an electric pocket knife): Now you can fix it... *Recover name on pie’s note (1 star) **Diego (shocked): The name on the note, it’s Vicky’s!!! **Diego (holding his head): Oh god..... I have completely forgotten.... Vicky and Chelsea.. they were besties..... **Diego (sympathetic): First her mother and now her best-friend, on the same day.... I don’t know how she’d handle these news.... *Inform Vicky of Chelsea’s death (1 star) **Vicky (twirling her hair): Huh... What are you guys doing here... Did you arrest someone new? **Diego (covering his face): No.... We’re looking for someone to arrest, a murderer... **Diego (sympathetic): I’m assuming you came to pay Chelsea a visit..... **Vicky (curious): Yes... How did yo- **Vicky (shocked): WAIT!! Is she the one that got murdered!!! **Vicky (crying): ............. **Diego (holding his head): Hamilton, I think it’s better for us to leave now... *Check brooch for fingerprints (1 star) **Diego (grinning): Ok, we’ve got our fingerprints! Now lets look through the prison databases to see who it belongs to! *Identify fingerprints (1 star) **Diego: So the fingerprints belong to Clive Bloom.... **Diego (crossing his arms): Isn’t that Chelsea’s father, the one that was going to force her into marrying her own twin? Also known as an agent working for the Anoterous... **Diego (grinning): She’s the reason that we caught him.. So that means it gives him every reason to have a grudge on her.... *Confront Clive (1 star) **Clive (eye rolling): I really hope you’re happy with yourself! Instead of eating caviar while listening to Mozart, I am reduced to being fed bacon while no good music to hear except Dayglo Satsuma!! **Diego (looking at his watch): Yeah yeah.... Forgive us if we don’t sympathize... **Diego (crossing his hand): Anyway, we found your brooch at the visiting room, what were you doing there? **Clive (crossing his arms): I wasn’t receiving visits from Anoterous members if that’s what you’re asking.... Just from my mother... **Clive (angry): And I know why you’re there! And as much as I despised my daughter, I didn’t killer her, now get out of my sight! *Fix broken disk (1 star) **Diego (happy): Good, the disk’s fixed!! Now we have to know what’s on it! Lets give it to Rozetta! *Send disk to Rozetta (Killer attribute: The killer listens to Dayglo Satsuma) **Diego (curious): Rozetta, did you manage to recover the info on the disk..... **Rozetta: I did.... And it turned out to be an album for Dayglo Satsuma.... **Rozetta (crossing his arms): And considering you claim it was electrified when you found it, I believe it was from your killer!! **Diego (happy): So the killer listens to Dayglo Satsuma! Got it! Later.... **Diego (grinning): Hey! If I recall.... All the suspects except Vicky mentioned listening to Dayglo Satsuma.... **Randall (happy): Hi Diego! Hi Hamilton!! **Diego (excited): Hi Randall!! Did you speak to the suspects? What did they say? **Randall (covering his face): I did.... And unfortunately all of them studied Physics at one point.... **Diego (crossing his arms): Great.... Not much help.... Thanks anyway, Randall.... **Diego (serious): Hamilton, we’ve got to find clues! Lets take another look at the crime scene! *Investigate walls **Diego (holding a police recorder): Oh look... That’s a police recorder, do you think it got anything important on the crime.... **Recorder: Officer Bellamy here, keep a close eye on prisoner C. Bloom, the female one, that’s an order! **Diego (crossing his arms): Barb wanted to keep an eye at Chelsea Bloom? But why?! **Diego: And HEY!!! That must be the electrical box the killer used to electrocute Chelsea!!! **Diego (serious): There’s some things sticking out of it.... Lets collect some and give them to Sploder... *Ask Bellamy on why she wanted to keep a close eye on Chelsea (1 star) **Diego (curious): Miss Bellamy, we found a police recorder that recorded your instructions... Why exactly you wanted to spy on Chelsea... **Barb (crossing her arms): Because these were orders from the warden herself.... **Barb (serious): Look, you may assume that by her reasonable murder motive, Miss Bloom was a model prisoner, but she was the complete opposite of this! The woman tried to escape in various occasions, it started becoming annoying for many of the guards! **Diego (blushing): So Chelsea tried to escape, and not only once? Wow... This may not have been a great impression toward the warden.... **Diego (serious): Speaking of the warden, lets talk to her! *Speak to Warden Banks (1 star) **Mallory (stuffing a burger in her mouth): Umm.... Hello..... Officers..... **Diego (sweating): Oh.... Uh..... Hello.... Ms Banks...... **Diego (awkward grin): We’ve spoken to Miss Bellamy, and spoke of Chelsea’s numero- **Mallory (crossing her arms): Escapes?! Yeah... I knew you’d eventually approach me over this...I didn’t mention it earlier as I thought it unnecessary.... **Mallory: It really annoying and a waste of time to many of my guards..... And worse still, Miss Bloom still escapes at every opportunity she has, despite how nicely we treated her, compared to most prisoners.... **Mallory (holding her head): I didn’t inform the judge about that, as I sympathized with the way Miss Bloom were treated by her parents, but I won’t lie I considered..... **Diego (thinking): You know... I noticed the burger Mallory was eating had bacon on it... So I guess that confirms she’s a bacon eater.... *Collect sticky substance (1 star) **Diego (happy): Now that we’ve got the sticky substance, lets give it to Sploder! *Give sticky substance to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer wears a bandage) **Sploder (smirking): Guys, I’ve looked at the substance you gave me..... **Sploder (happy): And it turns out it came from a bandage!!! **Sploder (serious): The victim had no bandages on, so it must’ve been the killer!!! **Diego (happy): Thanks for notifying us, Sploder! At the cafeteria.... **Diego (crossing his arms): Despite the many clues we have.... We still can’t find the killer... **Diego (holding his head): And that’s because at least 2 people fit the attributes... **Diego (covering his face): Maybe if we found one more attri- **Diego (shocked): Hamilton, did you hear that!!! I can hear people arguing here... **Diego (serious): We have to see what’s going on!! Chapter 3 **Diego (shocked): Hamilton! Did you hear that! There are people fighting! **Diego (serious): Lets go see whats going on! The duo see what’s happening.... **Clive (eye rolling): Glad to see you come, when you’re needed for once! Please take that crazy woman away from me! **Vicky (angry): CRAZY?! Look who’s speaking!!! **Diego (crossing his arms): Can you tell me what’s going on! **Vicky (pissed): What’s going on is that Clive is the killer! I know it! Even Chelsea told me that she suspects he’d kill her one day!! **Diego (serious): So Chelsea suspected Clive of plotting her death, huh.... Clive, I guess that means were giving you another talk.... **Diego (crossing his arms); And while we do so... It would be wise to look through the kitchen.... *Confront Clive (1 star) **Diego (pissed): Ok... Explain to us one reason why we shouldn’t just send you to court... **Clive (sweating): Look... I know I may be the most obvious candidate.... **Diego (eye rolling): “may be”....... **Clive (panicking): But I swear I didn’t touch a strand from Chelsea’s head..... **Clive (crossing his arms): I didn’t kill her, but sometimes I tempted to.... I’m glad she’s dead, but I was not responsible over it..... **Diego (crossing his arms): I find it hard to believe but... whatever.... *Investigate kitchen **Diego: This notebook is probably for taking orders... There’s something written on the first page... but it seems to be rubbed off.... **Diego (thinking): And there’s also some pieces of paper... I think we should restore them.... *Recover faded writing (1 star) **Diego: The writing is “Before you speak bad on my family members, I think you should focus on yours -Vic” **Diego (blushing): Do you think “Vic” may be Vicky.... Damn..... Talk about a personal attack.... **Diego (crossing her arms): For someone like Vicky to write such a harsh thing, Chelsea must have really offended her.... We should go talk to Vick.... *Confront Vicky on her attack toward Chelsea (1 star) **Diego (crossing his arms): Vicky... We thought we knew you pretty well.... What exactly did Chelsea do, for you to write such a horrid message for her.... **Vicky (sad): Oh.... So you found the message... I-I wish I had never wrote this.... **Vicky (holding her head): When I came to pay a visit to Chelsea, she brought me to the kitchen to do some girly shit... You know.... Like listening to Dayglo Satsuma... etc... **Vicky (furious): And then she started talking about my father and how she suspects he’s still working for the Anoterous!!!! **Vicky (crying): I-I wrote that message on her notepad out of anger, Oh.... I’m such a terrible person..... *Fix torn pieces of paper (1 star) **Diego (confused): This paper is actually a menu made by Fayzah.... But why was it torn off?? **Diego (crossing his arms): I think we may have to talk to Fayzah..... *Ask Fayzah why her menu is torn (1 star) **Diego (curious): Fayzah, we found that menu you made, can you tell us who torn it!! **Fayzah (pissed): It was Chelsea, she’s the one who ripped it off, because “she didn’t like it”... **Fayzah (eye rolling): I know I said that Chelsea was great to work with, but the truth is she’s a nightmare!!!! **Fayzah (pissed): She keeps insisting how she wants the menu to be “nutritious”! But no one wants that! People want tasty food, like bacon, hotdogs and all that she claims “unhealthy”!! **Fayzah (angry): Sometimes I just want to fucking kill that gi- **Fayzah (awkward grin): Opps..... I shouldn’t have said that, hehe.... Later... **Diego (thinking): While all the suspects, except Clive, seem to have good things to say about Chelsea, they also have bad opinions on some of her actions.... **Diego (serious): I think we should take another look at the visiting room, god knows what we can find other than that disk! *Investigate interrogation tables **Diego (shocked): Look! That’s a book about mechanics!!! **Diego (serious): We do know that the killer studies physics! So that means the book must be theirs! **Diego (thinking): There’s some gross greenish substance on the book... You think it could be a clue.... *Collect gross substance (1 star) **Diego (disgusted): Ugh.... Get this out of my sight! Lets just give it to Sploder! *Send greenish substance to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer has a reddish nose) **Diego (crossing his arms): Sploder, can you tell us what that substance we gave you..... **Sploder (awkward grin): Are you sure you want to know, Diego.... **Diego: We’re on a murder investigation, it’s important to learn everything.... **Sploder (smirking): Alright then, it’s snot!!!! **Diego (disgusted): Ewwwww..... Did you have to tell us!!! **Sploder (grinning): You asked for it.... And seeing there’s a lot of it.... I say the killer mist be having some sort of running nose, duo to the col- **Diego (green): Ok ok, please sto- **Sploder: But I didn’t come to the important part! You can identify this by a reddish looking nose, so that could lead you yo the killer!!!! **Diego (crossing his arms): Oh well.... If you say so...... Later..... *Diego (happy): We’re loaded with evidence now! Lets go arrest our culprit! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego (grinning): So Vicky was right to accuse you, you are the killer Mr Bloom!!! **Diego (angry): Now explain to us! Why did you kill your daughter, was it because of your long lasting feud?!!! **Clive (grinning): I’m already at the prison, so what could I lose!! I killed Chelsea, she had to be stopped before uncovering my leader’s identify!!! **Diego (eye rolling): You killed your daughter because she was close at uncovering your leader’s identity?! Oh please.... We already arrested every Anoteros except them! Why are you so obsessed on keeping their identity a secret! It’s over! **Clive (laughing): You fools! Did you actually think we planned on making an army with only 50 members in our cult! There are still around a hundred members you didn’t catch! **Diego (shocked): The Anoterous are still running! So that means we’re not done with them yet! **Clive (grinning): Not even close! Not everyone shows up to meetings you know! I’m surprised the Goddess of Wisdom hired idiots like you to fight against us! **Diego (angry): Oh please! Get that grin away from your face! You’re coming with us to court! In the court.... **Judith (crossing her arms): Mr Bloom.... What an “honor” having you in this court... **Clive (grinning): An honor seeing you before me too, Mrs Powell...... **Judith (eye rolling): As we see... You killed your daughter in fear that she finds out who your leader is... I suppose you are not willing to reveal their identity to see whether you’ll receive a lighter sentence or not.... **Clive (angry): NEVER!!! **Judith: Good! For the murder of your daughter and refusal to share information, you’ll be receive a life sentence for your crimes!!! After trial..... **Diego (shocked): All these weeks we thought we’re finally done with one of our enemies and it turns out we’re not even half way through it! **Diego (panicking): This is horrible!!! What are we going to do now!!!! **Diego (serious): Chelsea must still be keeping files hidden that could lead us to the leader! She must’ve found out something, and that thing must be what got her killed! No One’s Superior (3/6) **Diego (serious): Hamilton, it seems like Chelsea discovered something that gotten her killed!!! We need to find what it is! **Diego (crossing his arms): I believe we should speak to Fayzah.. She spent more time with her than any person did... She may have noticed Chelsea’s secrecy.... **Mallory (pulling her collar): Officers.... C-can we talk... I-I’ve got really terrible news to tell you... **Diego (serious): We’ll come to you soon... I believe we should talk to Fayzah first, before the Anoterous in the prison dispose of Chelsea’s discovery, but it’s ip to you... *Talk to Fayzah (1 star) **Fayzah (curious): Huh.. You’re still here.. I thought you were already done with Chelsea’s mur- **Diego (crossing his arms): We did, we just came to know whether you noticed Chelsea acting... strange..... **Fayzah (crossing her arms): Now that you mention it... I did.... There’s that safe in the kitchen.... Chelsea kept hiding stuff in it... Quite suspicious if you want my opinion... **Diego (thinking): A safe which Chelsea was obsessed with...... That does seem fishy.... Thanks for sharing this with us... **Diego (serious): Hamilton, lets go look for it! *Investigate kitchen **Diego (happy): That must be the safe that Fayzah was talking about!!! **Diego (relieved): Thank god, its locked... That means none of the Anoteros have touched what’s inside it.... **Diego (serious): But that means we have to unlock it, ourselves! *Unlock safe (1 star) **Diego (grinning): Now that we opened the safe, lets look through it to see whether there’s anything important! *Search safe (1 star) **Diego (pissed): Can’t find anything important here.... I guess we’re wrong that’s not where Chelsea hid her disc- **Diego (happy): Hey! That booklet, is labeled “The Anoterous”!! That’s great! **Diego (smirking): I don’t really feel like reading.... So, I think it would be better if we like.... Gave it to Yoyo.... *Send booklet to Yoyo **Diego (excited): Yoyo! Did you read the booklet! Does it expose the leader! **Yoyo (covering her face): I’ve read the booklet whole, and sadly there’s no mentions on who the Anoterous leader is..... **Yoyo (grinning): However, the booklet mentioned meetings at the “Fuck-Strip-Drink”.... Sounds familiar to you? **Diego (shocked): Isn’t that the nightclub/brothel we went to several times during our Industrial District’s mission!!! **Diego (pissed): You’re right, it’s owner Steve Liveman did allow two Anoterous members to hide there! He must be afflicted with them, somehow!!! **Diego (grinning): I’m guessing the leader may be a frequent there.... What do you say about bringing our friend, Gail, to have a little glimpse on them..... *Talk to Gail (1 star) **Gail (scared): AHH!!!!! **Diego (crossing his arms): I’m guessing your powers are striking right now..... **Diego (serious): Anyway, you remember the mission we gave you.... **Gail (curious): Finding some guy/gal with a thunderstorm symbol on their head..... **Diego: Yes! We found out that you may be able to find him at “Fuck-Strip-Drink”.... **Gail (disgusted): “Fuck-Strip-Drink”?! You mean that place where Toxic Privileged males meet up, to jerk off at strippers and knock up underpaid models?! **Diego (crossing his arms): Do you want us to heal you or not?! **Gail (blushing): O-of course!!! **Diego (pissed): So do what you’re told and search for our man!! **Gail (crossing her arms): Or woman? **Diego (eye rolling): Or dog! Or cat! Or elephant!!! Just go!!! *Talk to Mallory (1 star) **Diego (curious): Ms Banks, you said you’ve got something to tell us? **Mallory (panicking): It’s prisoner N. Marquez!! She climbed the wall and escaped!!! **Diego (shocked): Nadine escaped!!!! **Diego (confused): But why? I mean... That’s a stupid question, as no one wants to be in prison.... But I’ve got a feeling something made her do it..... **Diego (crossing his arms): Anyway, we need to find clues of her whereabouts and maybe we could find her reasons as well.... *Investigate prison yard **Diego (confuses): These torn pieces of paper look nothing like a map, why should we pay attention to it? **Diego (eye rolling): Okay then... If you think it’s important then fix it and pretty quick too! *Fix torn note (1 star) **Diego (reading note): So the note got a message on it... “¡Están conspirando para matarme!”.... **Diego (shocked): Wait! That’s spanish! I now what that means, the note is saying “They are plotting to kill me!” **Diego (pissed): And seeing that Nadine is a Latina, she must have written it before running away! And I bet you all my money it’s the New Olympians we’ve arrested, she’s talking about! *Confront The New Olympians (1 star) **The New Olympians (Polly; grinning): Oh! Hey brother! Long time no see..... I was really starting to miss you!!! **The New Olympians (Katherine; smirking): It’s enlightening to have you with us today... **The New Olympians (Norman; grinning): Girls, lets just stay silent and let the guests talk.... **The New Olympians (Norman; cracking his knuckles): I really hope you broke Kelemen with you, as I’m looking forward to teach him a lesson for outing my boys, Asbjorne and Oscar! **Diego (eye rolling): I see news travel fast around here.... **The New Olympians (Polly; giggling): Yeah... Kelemen’s lucky he was Mari’s favorite boyfriend, so Gal didn’t hurt his mommy... for now.... Can’t blame her, he’s cute... **Diego (curious): Anyway.... You may have heard that Nadine escaped, and she left behind a message telling us that some prisoners are trying to kill her... **Diego (crossing his arms): And I have an “odd” feeling, she’s talking about you..... **The New Olympians (Norman; curious): Polly, you’re the wise one, tell us what do you think... **The New Olympians (Polly; grinning): I mean... We already got a life sentence, so...... **Diego (angry): I KNEW IT!!! But why?!!! **The New Olympians (Norman; furious): That bitch leaked the whereabouts of our chance to superiority! I don’t care whether she’s hot or not, SHE HAD TO GO!!! I can’t wait until you brin- **The New Olympian (Katherine; smirking): Now now, Normie.... It’s not like she’s safe, she may have a wider range of hideouts, but obviously Gal’s as angry at her as you are... and if she doesn’t get her, our enemy cult will... She’s nowhere near safe, and this time no guards to protect her.. **Diego (serious): Although Nadine’s not safe at prison, Katherine got a point, she’s safer here than outside with more powerful demigods like Gal on her track... We have to find her! Later, at night..... **Diego (serious): Ok Hamilton! It’s time to look for Nadine, hopefully neither the New Olympians, or even the Anoterous, have gotten he- **Randall: Diego! Hamilton! Someone’s got a call for you!!! **Diego (on the police phone): Hello... who is this.... **Gail (on her phone): It’s me Gail!!! I’ve found the person you were talking about!!! **Diego (happy): You found the Anoterous leader!! Great!!! Who are they? **Diego (worried): Gail...... Gail mysteriously ends the phonecall....